User blog:CallMeKnuckles/Charlie Nash Joins DEATH BATTLE in a flash!
(NOTE: This is a port of a bio I wrote on ScrewAttack's website. Link to the original article:http://screwattack.roosterteeth.com/post/51273191) Background Charlie is famous for being Guile’s falling partner in the military. But his origins are far more convoluted then that. His story starts out with an event that has been repeated many times in the Street Fighter franchise. Charlie is sent on a mission to find the leader of Shadaloo, M. Bison. After fighting long and hard, he makes it to Bison by a waterfall. But, soon, his backup betrays him and shoots him down, sending him down the waterfall, dead, sending Guile on a vengeance quest in Street Fighter 2. One non-canon appearance in Alpha 3 later, (Or at least, I assume it isn’t canon) he turns out to be alive, but severely injured. Now alive and well, Charlie Nash dedicated himself to one ultimate goal: finding M. Bison and killing him. Special Abilities Sonic Boom Sonic Scythe (Can do back-to-back with Somersault JUSTICE!) Teleportation Sonic Break Moonsault Slash Can use Ki Judgement Saber (Know Guile’s Sonic Hurricane? Imagine it vertical and you get Judgement Saber.) Psycho Power (Though he only had control over it AFTER it brainwashed him) Skills Piloting Wrestling Soldier Spy Feats: Speed Keeps up with characters like Bison and Guile Feats: Durability Can take hits from Rolento Survived getting beaten to a pulp by M. Bison Survived not just gunshots, not just getting punched through the chest by Bison, but surviving a fall down a waterfall Feats: Strength Scales to Guile, who even Chun-Li had trouble handling. Which makes him at least Large Town Level (Not sure if this is true but) Scales to Guile who scales to Juri Is at least Superhuman Feats: Other Can keep up with Guile Could deal with Bison better than anyone else in Alpha 3’s cast besides Ryu Would’ve defeated Bison if not for betrayal Is extremely knowledgeable about combat During his time as Agent Shadow, he defeated Guile and Chun-Li, and would’ve killed them if Guile hadn’t interfered with his memory Rescued Abel from Shadaloo Rescued Guile Weaknesses Overconfident, as shown when he doesn’t listen to Guile and goes off to fight Bison alone (We all know how that went) Has been affected by mind control twice (At one point renaming himself “Agent Shadow”) He only had control over Psycho Power AFTER it brainwashed him Has never been able to kill Bison while keeping himself alive, even with his greatest abilities Nash has died many times Is the human version of Blanka (Thank God that isn’t canon) Possible Opponents Soldier 76 (Overwatch) Connections: Top tier soldiers that were killed in a fight (Supposedly in Nash’s case) but were brought back Kabal (Mortal Kombat) Mortal Kombat VS Street Fighter! Two fighters that were made stronger via technology. Demoman (TF2) No idea. Darth Vader (Star Wars) Heroes that were scarred for life and have killed many people (Though, for Nash it was while brainwashed, while Vader just… does it.). Falcon (Marvel Comics) Soldiers that are assistants to heroes of AMERICA! Raiden (Metal Gear) See Soldier 76 (Though, replace killed with severely injured) Durga (Anarchy Reigns) Men dressed in yellow that replaced flesh with machinery and are blond cyborgs. Feel free to correct me on any mistakes, inform me of anything I missed, or suggest other possible opponents. See ya next time! Category:Blog posts